Ôtsuki Ichizoku
by Yami-ya-Nichi
Summary: Tous ignorent la vérité. Cette vérité qui s'est déroulée mille plus tôt et qui a conduit à la création du clan Uchiwa et Senju issus d'un même seul clan : le clan Ôtsuki. Et si un élément de cette vérité, de ce passé faussé, revenait lors de la Troisième Guerre ninja ? -résumé complet à l'intérieur-
1. Prologue

**Résumé complet**: Tous ignorent la vérité. Cette vérité qui s'est déroulée mille plus tôt et qui a conduit à la création du clan Uchiwa et Senju. Clans frères issus d'un même seul clan : le clan Ôtsuki. Et si un élément de cette vérité, de ce passé faussé, revenait lors de la Troisième Guerre ninja ? Et si toutes les légendes portant sur ce clan pacifique n'étaient pas la vraie réalité ?

Par l'essence démoniaque, par le sang des héritiers… Que le hanyo endormi se réveille et qu'enfin s'ouvre les yeux divins!

**Disclamer**: L'histoire de cette fanfiction m'appartient, toutefois l'histoire original de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto ainsi que les personnages, sauf Kinshiki qui est un personnage crée par mes soins. D'autres personnages inventées apparaitront certainement plus tard, une liste sera donc faite pour les nommer avec une petite bio d'eux. Il est défendu de me voler ma fanfic et mes persos originales !

**Rating**: M

**Petite note**: Ôtsuki Ichizoku veut dire le clan Ôtsuki. En fait, c'est l'équivalent du clan Ôtsutsuki. J'ai seulement raccourci parce que je le trouvais trop long et difficilement prononçable. Je ne vais certainement pas respecté l'histoire de ce clan, d'une part parce que je ne lis pas les scans et je ne suis que l'anime qui n'est pas encore arrivé à cet épisode-là, d'autre part parce que j'avais ma propre idée sur un clan qui gouvernerait le monde 1000 ans avant le début de Naruto et je n'avais pas d'idée pour les noms du père et des frères, ainsi que le nom de leur clan, j'ai donc utilisé les leur. Par ailleurs, je connais le clan par le wiki Naruto, donc je ne suis pas totalement inconnue à leur histoire mais j'utiliserai seulement ce qui m'arrange.

Je change largement l'histoire de Naruto à cause de mon personnage principal, Kinshiki. Par ailleurs, l'histoire débute bien avant le premier épisode de Naruto, soit à peu 20 ans avant. Puis, le prologue se passe au moins 1000 avant, lorsque le clan Ôtsutsuki, renommé ici Ôtsuki comme dit au-dessus, assurait la paix dans le monde. Je garderai les éléments irréversibles, ceux qui marquent profondément les personnages et qui provoquent d'importantes décisions.

Faut-il donc que je dise que ces adaptations m'appartiennent ?

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Les ténèbres progressaient dans la forêt. La neige qui tombait depuis plusieurs heures recouvrait petit à petit le paysage. De légers bruissements de feuilles se faisaient entendre. La vie dormait en ces jours d'hiver et les lieux semblaient éteints. Pourtant, dans une petite clairière, l'agitation régnait. Les animaux étaient sur le qui-vives. Leurs instincts développés les avertissaient d'un imminent danger...

Des torches étaient montées sur de longs piquets et plantés à même le sol en cercle, dont le centre était un hôtel de bois. Leurs lumières tamisées projetaient des ombres inquiétantes sur les neuf silhouettes cachées par de lourdes capuches. Des raies de lumière venaient caresser leurs visages graves. Ils paraissaient attendre mais une certaine tension les animait. De la douleur, de la tristesse. Ils s'apprêtaient à faire une chose irréparable mais incontournable. C'est le seul moyen de sauver leur Mère. Celle qui les avait portés en son sein.

Soudainement deux autres individus apparurent devant eux. Bien qu'ayant une coiffure et une expression faciale légérement différente, leurs traits étaient semblables. Jumeaux. L'un d'eux portait dans son dos une tiers personne et avec l'aide de son double, il la fit descendre. Ce même double la porta et la déposa sur l'hôtel dressé. Cette personne se révéla être un homme quelque peu androgyne très pâle, comme mort. A cette constatation, les neuf autres silhouettes eurent des réactions différentes. Certains serrèrent les dents, défaits, d'autres les poings, ou encore d'autres trépignaient, fulminaient sur place. Ce fut le cas pour une des silhouettes qui s'approcha de l'endormi et se pencha vers le visage du jeune éphèbe. Une cascade de cheveux carmin se libéra de la capuche et caressa les joues de porcelaine de son vis-à-vis tandis que quelques larmes glissèrent sur leurs contours telle une rivière silencieuse.

- C'est l'heure, dit le deuxième jumeau. La pleine lune approche.

La silhouette aux cheveux carmin apporta sa main à son visage, surement pour essuyer ses yeux humides, tout en se redressant gracieusement. Il dévisagea les jumeaux d'un mauvais œil.

- Êtes-vous sûrs que ce rituel va aboutir ? leur murmura-t-il, contenant vraisembablement sa colère, avant de poursuivre en criant, la voix brisée, qu'il ne va pas mourir ?!  
>- Malheureusement, non. Mais grâce à ton frère, nous espérions que ça va marcher. Que dans quelques décennies, il se réveillera avec l'aide d'un de nos trois sangs, du sang de nos héritiers.<br>- Tout ça... C'est de votre faute ! Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si vous n'avez pas oublié les enseignements du vieux sage ! Et ceux de Mère ! C'est votre frère aîné ! Il vous a toujours protégé, vous a appris à vous entraider et vous, vous vous entretuez pour une quelquonque histoire d'héritage ! reprocha virulement cette même silhouette aux jumeaux.

- Suffit Kurama, intima une autre silhouette. Elle s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le dénommé Kurama et lui imposa une main sur l'épaule pour le calmer. Remuer le passé ne sert à rien, concentrons-nous sur l'avenir et faisons en sorte que ce rituel vienne à réussir. D'accord ?

- Oui, répondit Kuruma, tout à fait calmé par la voix de sa moitié.

- Commençons alors le rituel.

Et dans cette clairière presque silencieuse auparavant retentit des chants forts et rythmés, paraissant être aux oreilles comme des prières adressées au ciel, tandis que comme un tremblement de terre, une secousse ébranla la terre.


	2. Interlude

**Résumé complet**: Tous ignorent la vérité. Cette vérité qui s'est déroulée mille plus tôt et qui a conduit à la création du clan Uchiwa et Senju. Des clans frères issus d'un même seul clan : le clan Ôtsuki. Et si un élément de cette vérité, de ce passé faussé, revenait lors de la Troisième Guerre ninja ? Et si toutes les légendes portant sur ce clan pacifique n'étaient pas la vraie réalité ?

Par l'essence démoniaque, par le sang des héritiers… Que le hanyo endormi se réveille et qu'enfin s'ouvre les yeux divins!

**Disclamer**: L'histoire de cette fanfiction m'appartient, toutefois l'histoire original de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto ainsi que les personnages, sauf Kinshiki qui est un personnage crée par mes soins. D'autres personnages inventées apparaitront certainement plus tard, une liste sera donc faite pour les nommer avec une petite bio d'eux. Il est défendu de me voler ma fanfic et mes persos originales !

**Rating**: M

**Petite note**: Ôtsuki Ichizoku veut dire le clan Ôtsuki. En fait, c'est l'équivalent du clan Ôtsutsuki. J'ai seulement raccourci parce que je le trouvais trop long et difficilement prononçable. Je ne vais certainement pas respecté l'histoire de ce clan, d'une part parce que je ne lis pas les scans et je ne suis que l'anime qui n'est pas encore arrivé à cet épisode-là, d'autre part parce que j'avais ma propre idée sur un clan qui gouvernerait le monde 1000 ans avant le début de Naruto et je n'avais pas d'idée pour les noms du père et des frères, ainsi que le nom de leur clan, j'ai donc utilisé les leur. Par ailleurs, je connais le clan par le wiki Naruto, donc je ne suis pas totalement inconnue à leur histoire mais j'utiliserai seulement ce qui m'arrange.

Je change largement l'histoire de Naruto à cause de mon personnage principal, Kinshiki. Par ailleurs, l'histoire débute bien avant le premier épisode de Naruto, soit à peu 20 ans avant. Puis, le prologue se passe au moins 1000 avant, lorsque le clan Ôtsutsuki, renommé ici Ôtsuki comme dit au-dessus, assurait la paix dans le monde. Je garderai les éléments irréversibles, ceux qui marquent profondément les personnages et qui provoquent d'importantes décisions.

Faut-il donc que je dise que ces adaptations m'appartiennent ?

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Un interlude est selon la définition un petit divertissement entre deux parties d'un spectacle (merci l'internaute !), ici, c'est différent. Chaque partie que vous retrouvez dans cette publication que j'ai appelé interlude parce qu'il lui fallait bien un nom, correspond à un épisode important de ma réécriture de Naruto (je dis réécriture vu que je change beaucoup de chose). Pour l'instant, il y en a que trois, j'en ajouterai d'autres au fur et à mesure.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude<strong>

Dans un souffle saccadé, Obito parlait difficilement, parfois coupé par de vives toux où se mêlait le sang. Il jeta un regard décidé vers Rin, leur coéquipière, qui était par ailleurs une medical-nin. Elle était ainsi la seule capable de transmuter son œil et de remplacer celui blessé de Kakashi. Celle-ci les larmes débordantes regardait atterré Obito. Elle avait dû mal à croire qu'Obito allait mourir ici parce qu'il a voulu la sauver.

…

Ses longs fils roux sur lesquels le soleil s'amusait à projeter ses rayons lumineux dansaient avec le vent dans une danse fascinante, captivante. Ses yeux noir abyssal obscurcissaient toute lumière, parcourue d'une lueur ardente, ils fixaient le vieil Hokage. Enfin, le soleil venant l'éclairer donnait l'impression qu'une aura de feu l'entourait, brûlante, ardente, doré comme l'astre.

- Je m'appelle Kinshiki Ôtsuki !

Le couplet tomba. Kin. Or. Cela lui allait si bien et l'Hokage ne pouvait que constater que cet homme-là possédait un charisme effroyable qui se ressentait par son aura doré et une grande volonté. Volonté du feu… Peut-être qu'un jour il passerait le flambeau à un homme comme celui-ci.

…

- Votre ancêtre India, le tout premier Uchiwa, était mon petit frère. Alors que son Sharigan venait de se réveiller, je lui ai promis que ses héritiers ne connaîtraient jamais la douleur effroyable que provoque le réveil du Sharigan. Cette promesse, je l'ai tenu, tout comme je tiendrai cette promesse que je me suis faite, il y a bien longtemps.

- Quelle promesse ? interrogea le fils aîné du chef de clan, Itachi.

- Protéger ma famille.

Cette lueur ardente dans ses yeux était une nouvelle fois revenue. Elle brillait de mille feux sous le regard de tous les Uchiwa présent. Elle promettait mille choses. Ils frissonnèrent agréablement. Comme une caresse, Kinshiki touchait le cœur de tous les Uchiwa présents.

C'est au tour des Uchiwa de constater que l'Hanyo avait la volonté du feu dans le sang !


	3. Chapitre I

**Résumé complet**: Tous ignorent la vérité. Cette vérité qui s'est déroulée mille plus tôt et qui a conduit à la création du clan Uchiwa et Senju. Des clans frères issus d'un même seul clan : le clan Ôtsuki. Et si un élément de cette vérité, de ce passé faussé, revenait lors de la Troisième Guerre ninja ? Et si toutes les légendes portant sur ce clan pacifique n'étaient pas la vraie réalité ?

Par l'essence démoniaque, par le sang des héritiers… Que le hanyo endormi se réveille et qu'enfin s'ouvre les yeux divins!

**Disclamer**: L'histoire de cette fanfiction m'appartient, toutefois l'histoire original de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto ainsi que les personnages, sauf Kinshiki qui est un personnage crée par mes soins. D'autres personnages inventées apparaitront certainement plus tard, une liste sera donc faite pour les nommer avec une petite bio d'eux. Il est défendu de me voler ma fanfic et mes persos originales !

**Rating**: M

**Petite note**: Ôtsuki Ichizoku veut dire le clan Ôtsuki. En fait, c'est l'équivalent du clan Ôtsutsuki. J'ai seulement raccourci parce que je le trouvais trop long et difficilement prononçable. Je ne vais certainement pas respecté l'histoire de ce clan, d'une part parce que je ne lis pas les scans et je ne suis que l'anime qui n'est pas encore arrivé à cet épisode-là, d'autre part parce que j'avais ma propre idée sur un clan qui gouvernerait le monde 1000 ans avant le début de Naruto et je n'avais pas d'idée pour les noms du père et des frères, ainsi que le nom de leur clan, j'ai donc utilisé les leur. Par ailleurs, je connais le clan par le wiki Naruto, donc je ne suis pas totalement inconnue à leur histoire mais j'utiliserai seulement ce qui m'arrange.

Je change largement l'histoire de Naruto à cause de mon personnage principal, Kinshiki. Par ailleurs, l'histoire débute bien avant le premier épisode de Naruto, soit à peu 20 ans avant. Puis, le prologue se passe au moins 1000 avant, lorsque le clan Ôtsutsuki, renommé ici Ôtsuki comme dit au-dessus, assurait la paix dans le monde. Je garderai les éléments irréversibles, ceux qui marquent profondément les personnages et qui provoquent d'importantes décisions.

Faut-il donc que je dise que ces adaptations m'appartiennent ?

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I<strong>

**Mission Kannabi !**

- Minato-sensei ?

Le camp a été établi très rapidement. N'ayant pas d'affaires pour dormir, ils firent seulement un petit feu de camp, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention avec la fumée tout en se chauffant. Le repas se composa des quelques aliments qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la nature, telles les baies. Quand Rin et Kakashi dormirent à poings fermés, Obito se leva et se décida de parler avec son professeur qui montait la garde.

- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il à Obito qui s'approcha avant de s'installer à ses côtés de lui et observer les étoiles qui brillaient cette nuit-là.

- Je voulais vous dire que je suis tout à fait conscient que le travail d'équipe est primordial, malgré ça Kakahi passe son temps à se moquer de moi en disant que je ne fais n'importe quoi, alors du coup… Je sais bien que moi qui suis né dans la grande famille des Uchiwa, je fais plutôt figure de raté. Je suis le canard boiteux. En plus je dois bien reconnaître que Kakashi est un grand ninja.

- Kakashi est le fils de Sakumo Hatake que l'on surnommait le Croc blanc de Konoha. Il était tellement doué qu'il faisait même de l'ombre aux trois ninjas légendaires. Il a passé toute sa jeunesse auprès de lui, à s'entrainer et à travailler dur, commença Minato à révéler à son élève afin d'apaiser sa douleur.

- Le croc blanc de Konoha ? Oui, cela me revient. J'en ai déjà entendu parler. C'était un héros qui s'est sacrifié pour son village, je crois. Kakashi n'a jamais parlé de lui, pas une seule fois

- C'était une légende. Tout le village, et Kakashi évidement, le respectait beaucoup. Ils menaient une vie tranquille jusqu'à cette histoire.

- Quelle histoire ?

- Je ne sais pas s'il y est de mon devoir ni même si j'ai le droit de te parler de ça, Obito, mais tu fais parti de son équipe aujourd'hui, alors il vaut peut-être mieux que tu sois au courant.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? insista Obito bouillonnant de curiosité, il souhaitait comprendre son camarade.

- Son père, Sakumo a été bafoué, il n'a pas supporté cet affront et s'est ensuite lui-même donné la mort.

- Comment ?! hoqueta Obito horrifié.

- I ans, il avait été chargé d'une mission secrète et devait infiltrer la zone ennemis mais à un moment il a été obligé de faire un choix : mener à bien la mission ou sauver ses camarades. Bien entendu, d'après le règlement, désobéir à un ordre est une faute grave, pourtant il a préféré interrompre sa mission pour sauver ses partenaires. Le pays du feu et les habitants de son village ont subi beaucoup de dommages à cause de ça et ont fini par jeté la faute sur lui. Pour finir, même ceux dont il avait sauvé la vie se sont retournés contre lui. Sakumo était déjà blessé physiquement, alors quand il s'est écroulé psychologiquement, il s'est…

Suicidé. Obito n'avait pas besoin que Minato termine sa phrase.

Kakashi… Il s'était enfermé derrière une barricade pour se protéger. Sakumo fut considéré selon l'opinion public comme un traitre, traître envers Konoha et étant le fils d'un traitre Kakashi dût subir beaucoup de réprimandes, à tel point qu'il attacha beaucoup d'importance aux règles et à leur respect. Ces mêmes règles qui furent à l'origine de la mort de son père, de son dernier parent.

Obito ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'ils étaient pareils, semblables. Ils étaient orphelins et haïs. Lui, parce qu'il était un raté, et Kakashi parce qu'il était le fils d'un traitre.

Le lendemain vit un changement radical dans le comportement d'Obito. Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son chef d'équipe et accepta enfin Kakashi en tant que tel. Celui-ci en fit une tête toute étonnée. Cela a tellement surpris le jônin qu'il n'avait pu garder son masque d'impassibilité. Sa tête valait de l'or ! Elle était mignonne à croquer. Obito avait bien ri à cause de ça, intérieurement évidemment ! Il ne souhaitait pas détruire ce petit lien à peine né en éclatant de rire au visage de son chef d'équipe, ce serait comme atteindre sa fierté ! Oui, Kakashi était mignon quand il le voulait bien !

Ensuite, l'équipe Kakashi se sépara. Minato partit remplir sa mission, serein. Obito prenait les choses en main : il a fait le premier pas pour établir un lien d'amitié et calmer les lourdes tensions qui régnaient dans l'équipe.

La mission qu'ils devaient accomplir était des plus cruciales. S'ils échouaient, de grandes conséquences en découleraient pour le village de Konoha. Un millier de ninja d'Iwa se tenait près à les envahir. Réuni près de la frontière, ils bénéficiaient d'un renfort extrêmement rapide. A tel point que le pont Kannabi qui constituait un point d'accès de ce renfort devait être détruit. C'est pour ça que Konoha envoya l'équipe de Minato pour saboter le pont. En plus de porter un grand enjeu, cette mission était aussi difficile. Pour la réussir, il fallait infiltrer les lignes ennemies. Les rôles furent distribués : l'équipe de Kakashi composé de Rin, d'Obito et de lui-même devait infiltrer les flancs arrière tandis que leur sensei devait les distraire. Ils allaient partir ensemble jusqu'à la frontière avant de se séparer et d'accomplir leur mission chacun de leur côté.

Avant de se mettre en route, alors qu'ils étaient encore proches du village, l'équipe avait donné leurs cadeaux à Kakashi qui vient d'être promu au rang de jônin. C'est la raison pour laquelle d'ailleurs il est le chef d'équipe. Seuls Minato et Rin lui donnèrent des cadeaux. Obito avait préféré l'oublier et n'avait donc pas de cadeau pour lui. Le génie de sa génération mettait encore plus de distance entre eux ! Obito travaillait dure pour rattraper son niveau. A chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait singulièrement de lui, à petit à petit, Kakashi rajoutait encore une distance supplémentaire. Un énorme pas entre eux. Ce qu'il apprécierait le plus, ce serait que Kakashi le reconnaisse à sa juste valeur. Toutefois, Kakashi le traite toujours comme de la merde. Il reste à l'évidence comme une vieille chaussette pourrie bonne à jeter à la poubelle.

Kakashi n'en fut pas attristé puisqu'il répondit que toute façon il aurait été inutile. Avant qu'une énième dispute n'éclate, Rin les sépara tandis que Minato annonça le début de la mission, les explications étant terminées. Ils partirent donc en direction du pont Kannabi à la vitesse ninja parcourant rapidement les plaines.

Hélas, leur mission fut compromise. Effectivement, en chemin, ils rencontrèrent un ennemi. Ils faisaient face à un ninja utilisant la technique du clonage pour se multiplier 2 000 fois. C'est Kakashi qui s'occupa de lui contre la volonté de Minato. Il utilisa pour se faire la technique du chidori. Cette technique est très destructrice. Une grande quantité de chakra Raiton est transmise dans la main, à tel point que les éclairs pourfendeurs sont visibles, grésillant et trépignant. L'importante concentration d'électricité produisait un son rappelant le cri de milliers d'oiseaux, d'où son nom (_Note d'auteur : la technique chidori est traduit en français par milles oiseux_). Malheureusement, Kakashi fut blessé et Minato le sauva juste à temps.

Obito cacha son inquiétude par de la rage lorsque Kakashi entêté voulu poursuivre la mission alors que sa blessure est assez grave. Les deux seuls garçons de l'équipe reçurent un serment. Kakashi pour son attitude irréfléchie et Obito pour avoir pleuré au lieu de combattre.

Cette situation les conduit à camper et à poursuivre leur mission le lendemain.

Maintenant séparé de leur professeur, ils se retrouvèrent à parcourir la forêt. Ils faillirent tomber dans de nombreux pièges mais grâce à leurs intelligences ils les évitèrent sans prendre de risque. Kakashi menait scrupuleusement la petite troupe les guidant dans la forêt vers le pont Kannabi avec l'aide d'une boussole et d'une carte. Pour l'instant, tout se passait bien. Pas d'accidents.

Quand ils se firent attaquer. En guerre, tout peut arriver. Tout peut basculer. Et les enfants comme eux n'étaient pas épargner.

- Attention ! avertit Kakashi, son nez reniflant l'air.

Comme toujours, Kakashi et son puissant flair trouvaient n'importe quel ennemi ! Ces ennemis ne mirent pas longtemps à agir. Des pics pointus faits en bambou furent propulsés vers eux par les airs qu'Obito détruisit par un puissant Kaiton. Tout s'enchaîna. Kakashi combatit l'ennemi qui se présenta à eux. Rin et Obito ayant leurs attentions concentrées sur le combat qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux ne firent pas attention à l'ombre menaçante.

- Ah ! cria Rin lorsque l'ombre l'attrapa.

- Rin !

- Désolé les gars mais j'embarque la petite, adieu les mioches

L'ennemi camouflé emporta la jeune fille avec lui, rejoint ensuite par le ninja qui les avait distrait. Obito allait se jeter à leur poursuite quand :

- Obito ! Laisse-les partir !

- Quoi ?! Ca ne va pas ! Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu es en train de me demander ?

- Oui, Je te demande de terminer notre mission à deux.

- Et pour Rin ?! On la laisse entre les mains de ces monstres ?!

- On verra plus tard. L'ennemi va vouloir connaître notre plan. Ils ne se débarrasseront pas d'elle tant qu'ils n'auront pas eu ce qu'ils cherchent. En plus, elle connait les techniques médicales. A tous les coups, ils ne lui feront rien si en échange qu'elle accepte de soigner leurs blessés. Nous n'avons qu'un seul problème : il ne faut pas qu'ils découvrent le plan, sinon tout est fichu. Si l'information leur parvient, ils vont directement renforcer leur troupe au niveau du pont et par conséquent notre mission sera un échec total.

- Tu n'as aucune preuve qu'ils ne vont l'éliminer ! Ce ne sont que des suppositions ! Imagine que ces deux abrutis soient juste que les sous-fifres de chefs sans cervelles ! No, Rin passe avant tout le reste et nous devons aller la sauver !

- Tu connais le règlement. Un ninja doit coûte que coûte poursuivre sa mission même si c'est au prix de terribles sacrifices. Si nous échouons, cette guerre va s'éterniser et avec elle de milliers de gens le paieront de leur vie.

- encore une fois, ce n'est qu'une supposition. Tu serais capable de sacrifier la vie d'un compagnon avec qui tu as tout partagé, juste pour ça ? Pour cette fichue guerre ? A chaque fois que l'un de nous a été blessé, Rin nous a toujours soignés avec ses techniques. Elle ne nous a jamais abandonné. Je te rappelle que sans elle, on serait déjà mort tous les deux. Si on est là, c'est grâce à elle.

- Cela faisait simplement parti de sa mission.

Kakashi eut juste le temps de terminer sa phrase avant de recevoir un poing dans la tronche.

- Ici, c'est moins le chef. Alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Peu importe la situation, les ordres sont donnés par une seule et même personne pour éviter que le groupe ne se disperse. Il est impèratif que les membres lui obéissent, car c'est l'ordre qui assure la victoire. Tu le sais, c'est la règle, Obito. Tu n'as aucune volonté, c'est pour ça que c'est moi qui dirige.

Kakashi toujours à terre fut attrapé par Obito par le col de son T-shirt noir.

- Alors dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne vas pas aider Rin ? interrogea Obito leurs visages séparés par quelques centimètres. Il remarqua que les yeux de Kakashi n'étaient pas noirs comme on pouvait le penser, mais ils étaient d'une couleur noisette très foncé d'où la confusion.

- Si on laissait nos sentiments dictés notre conduite et qu'on ratait notre mission, on le regretterait amèrement plus tard. Le code des ninjas existe pour nous permettre d'étouffer nos excès de sentimentalisme. Je suis sûr que tu le comprends.

- Non, dit tout bas Obito. J'ai l'impression que tu me récite une leçon apprise par cœur. Depuis quand Kakashi es-tu devenu une machine sans cœur ? reprocha-t-il ensuite. Rin se préoccupait de notre santé, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a offris ce kit de secours. Elle a même mis un porte de bonheur dedans, pour toi ! J'en ai assez entendu, je pars au secours de Rin.

- Tu ne comprends pas ou quoi ? Tu sais ce que devienne ceux qui ne respectent pas les ordres.$

- Pour moi, Croc blanc était un vrai héro, entama Obito à la surprise de Kakashi. Il savait ce que c'était l'honneur. Je sais que chez les ninjas celui qui n'obéit pas est considéré que comme qu'un moins que rien. Mais pour moi celui qui abandonne ces compagnons est encore bien pire qu'un raté. Raté pour raté. Je préfère désobéir et la sauver. Et si tu trouves que ce comportement n'est pas digne d'un vrai ninja, alors sincèrement je ne veux plus en être un. J'ai bien ma décision.

Les pensées de Kakashi revirent plusieurs fois vers son père décédé. Il agit comme son père aurait du faire : suivre les ordres, ne pas montrer de sentiments. Le parfait petit soldat. Il a lavé l'affront de son père.

Obito partit sans se retourner vers la direction que les ninjas d'Iwa avait pris avec la ferme décision de sauver sa camarde alors que Kakashi continua la mission seul. L'image de son peur hanta son esprit. Il agit définitivement comme son père aurait du faire : ne suivre que les règles et ne pas avoir des sentiments. Cette image et les paroles d'Obito se rejoignent ensemble pour le tourmenter. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, il choisit d'écouter son cœur et de rebrousser chemin. Il allait sauver Rin avec Obito !

* * *

><p>Les fans l'auront surement remarqués, ce chapitre retrace l'histoire d'un des épisodes sur l'enfance de Kakashi. Passage obligé puisque mon histoire débute de là. Je ne vous dirai pas comment, mais cette histoire dramatique est à l'origine de la libération de... Ah, ah, vous croyez que j'allais vous le dire ?<p>

Le chapitre suivant sera sur la deuxième partie de son enfance, celle-ci étant relaté sur deux épisodes. J'aurai pu tout mettre en même temps mais cela aurait fait trop lourd. Ce n'est pas vraiment du copier/coller puisque l'histoire est écrite selon le point de vue d'Obito, ou en tout cas, on explore beaucoup de ses pensées. Des épisodes, je n'ai gardé que certains dialogues. Au départ, j'étais partie pour faire un chapitre suivant précisément l'épisode, mais j'ai trouvé de l'inspiration et je suis partie d'un autre point relaté dans l'épisode (soit la nuit où Obito est venu Minato pour parler de Kakashi) pour ensuite revenir aux événements précédents et ceux qui se sont passés ensuite. Je suis bien contente de terminer ce chapitre ! Trois jours que je bosse dessus tout en écoutant les épisodes concernés !

Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chap arrivera, bientôt j'espère, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que la vraie histoire commence vers la fin du chap 2 et à partir du chap 3. Il y aura Kinshiki ! C'est qui Kinshiki ? Suite aux prochains épisodes !

Bonne journée et à bientôt j'espère !


End file.
